Parkinson's Disease (PD) affects about 1 million individuals in the United States. In addition to the typical motor dysfunction, PD also affects cognition and vision, even in early stages of the disease, impairing instrumental activities of daily living such as driving. Reduced cognitive speed of processing, or bradyphrenia, strongly contributes to cognitive decline in PD. Recent research has demonstrated that interventions can enhance cognitive speed of processing, protect against further cognitive decline, and improve the everyday functioning of relatively healthy, older adults. However, the potential of such training techniques to enhance cognitive functions among subpopulations with different disease states, such as PD, has not been thoroughly investigated. The proposed study will further examine the feasibility and test the efficacy of a well-established cognitive training tool among individuals in the early stages of PD who have not been diagnosed with dementia. A variety of factors have been found to influence cognitive performance among persons with PD and may moderate their ability to benefit from cognitive training such as age at disease onset, disease duration, manifestiation, severity, and medication use as well as concomitant depression. These factors along with demographic variables will be evaluated as moderators of training benefit. Baseline cognitive assessments will be completed among seventy-five individuals with PD who will be randomized to cognitive training or a treatment-delayed control condition. The efficacy of training to immediately enhance cognitive functioning will be evaulated through a post-training (or equivalent delay) assessment. Disease and demographic factors that may impact the efficiacy of cognitive training for persons with PD will be examined in relation to training gains. Considering that cognitive function among individuals with PD is a strong predictor of everyday functioning and subsequent need for long term care, enhancing cognitive function of individuals with PD through training has great potential to prolong such persons'productivity, independence, and quality of life. The information gained from this study will be useful for identifying individuals with PD who are most likely to benefit from cognitive training as well as the development, refinement, and implementation of appropriate cognitive interventions for this population. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Parkinson's disease affects about 1 million individuals in the United States. The proposed study will pilot test the feasibility of using cognitive speed of processing training among persons with Parkinson's disease to improve cognitive functioning. Enhancing cognitive function of individuals with Parkinson's disease through training has great potential to prolong such persons'productivity, independence, and quality of life.